On the Road Again!
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: Nick's back, but presumed dead to the world! Follow him on his journey back to the top and reclaim his title. With evil, aliens, fistfights, flaming vivosaurs, and maybe a little romance thrown in there for good measure, what else could go wrong?
1. Why Y U NO REMEMBER?

**I promised a new story, so here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

"What's happened to the world!" Nick yelled. He shook his head and ran off. "Maybe we should fight our way back to the top again, then reveal our identities." Came a voice. I jumped, and looked around for a moment, only to see that my lord medal was glowing. A sudden pain shot through my chest, and the medal infused itself within me. Leaving a flame shaped indention on my collarbone. "What's happening!" I yelled. "I dunno!" came the voice again. It was rather deep and sounded like it came from something...almost evil. "Stupid humans..." it muttered. "Lord?" I said, cautiously. "Finally coming around eh?" the voice said. " Better look out, human on the port side." with that, I finally snapped back into reality as a man waved his hand in front of my face. "You all right?" he said. "F-fine. Thanks." I stuttered back. I realized I was mentally talking with Lord. "If you say so." the man said, and walked away. Suddenly...

"Master fighter, here I come!"

It was the most amazing voice I've ever seen. I tuned my head to look at the girl, my age, which was two busy running and staring up at her Miasaur medal that she got at the revival center, that she ran into me. We landed with me on top and her on the bottom. I stared into the girl's eyes for a moment. They were beautiful brown orbs that seemed to go on forever. "Uh, sorry..." I said, and got off her. I held my hand out for her to grab, which she accepted, and I lifted her up. Her skin had a light tan, and her hair was a light brown, dirty blond, strait hair that went down to her waist. Her figure was also very well formed. "It's fine." she said and smiled. Her teeth were barely visible, but seemed to be perfectly strait. "Whoooo we! Somebody's in love!" I heard Lord say. "Shut up." I grumbled to him, mentally. "You a new fighter too?" She asked. I noticed I didn't even know her name. "Not new, more like coming back." I said. Then held out my hand. "Nick." I said and smiled. She shook it vigorously. " Kayla." She responded. "So will you be in the new tournament?" She asked. "Yeah, trying my luck to get at the champion." I said. "So am I. Maybe we can work together and train. We would make an awesome team!" She yelled enthusiastically. Some of the bystanders looked at her for a moment and went on with what they were doing. "I'd be glad to." I said. Then, she did something unexpected. The jumped and gave me a big hug. She didn't have to jump far considering I was only 1-2 inches taller. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she said and squeezed me. I was about to hug back, but then she said something else. "Me and my boyfriend will be so grateful!" she said. My world shattered at that comment. "Ouch..." Lord said. "You know, you're pretty much the only one who I know who will always be my best friend." I said back to Lord. "Thanks. It means a lot. You know, I could get the others to join later if you want." Lord said. "If there's enough space..." I replied. "Hey, Matthew!" Kayla said as another person came out of the Revival center. He held a Giganoto medal. "Hey babe." He said, and wrapper his arm around Kayla's waist. "Who's this dork?" He said. Motioning to me. Rage sparked in me, most likely Lord's. I walked up to him, showing my height advantage. "You wanna fight?" I challenged. He smirked, and tossed out his Medal. The Giganoto came out and roared. It's eyes look confident. I took a few steps back. "Scared?" He yelled to me, that stupid smirk still on his face. "Nope. Making room." I yelled back, and then placed my hand on the flame indention. My hand turned red, and I slammed it into the ground. Lord materialized. He towered over the Giganoto, and cracked his knuckles. Matthew's eyes widened and he backed away, his Giganoto following in suit, both in fear. "Lord, you know what to do." I said. "With pleasure." he replied mentally. He roared, and charged. "Get out of there Giga!" Matthew yelled. However, the Giganoto was disobedient, and tried to bite Lord. Lord ducked, and swung his wolverine clawed fist upward, smashing into the Giganoto's head with a powerful uppercut. It staggered and fell backward. It was unconscious before he hit the ground. "What?" Matthew yelled, as his Giganoto became its Dino medal form. Obviously angered at his loss. "Alright, let's go, Kayla." he said as he picked up the Giganoto's Dino medal. "Why?" Kayla said back. "Because I don't like this guy." Matthew said flatly. "You can't be like that just because you lost." She said. "Go ahead, go with Matt." I said. "B-but-" "No. If he doesn't like me, go with him. I have to agree with him. If I was him, I wouldn't trust me either." "I'll see you around?" Kayla said, a hint of hope in her voice. "Of course." I said and smiled. "Toss me your phone." I said, she complied, and I put my number into her contacts list. Which was quite large. A good half of them were X boyfriends. Then I handed the phone back to her. "See you around." I said. Kayla smiled and ran off after Matthew. As soon as she was gone, I became slightly depressed. I went to a TM and took out all my super evolved dinosaurs.

Later, in a hotel room...

"Okay, so what do I do, Lord?" I said, "Okay, I'm not sure." Lord replied. I placed the medals around me, and they began glowing. The pain shot through me again, and they conjoined and then morphed into me. Power surged through me, my heart was beating hard against my chest, and then the power spiked. The flame mark was soon turned into a circle of elements. "Ohai Lordy." came an Australian accent. "Kashin?" "That's my name, don't were it out!" the voice replied. "Shut it." came a voice that sounded like it had a heavy Russian accent. "Heracles?" "Eye, comrade." "Can't we just get along?" came another voice. This one being the average American accent like mine, and female. "Omais." I said. "You got it right, Nick." I laughed. Omias was always the most affectionate of the super evolved. There were plenty others that I spoke to also. "Talking in our heads while battling will be a great advantage. "Agreed." said Lugmos. "I'm gonna check into the hotel for some rest. You guys get some rest." Most of them grunted, and their voices slowly faded from my mind. The only one left was Lord. "So what are you gonna do about that Kayla girl?" he asked. "Nothing. I have no right to intrude. "I replied sadly. "That's not the Nick I know. That's not the Nick that never gave up when fighting Gunash. That's not the Nick that saved the world from getting turned into Rodents. That's not the Nick who saved Duna. That's not the Nick that saved the world from Zongazonga. Through all that, you never gave up. Not once. You pushed through. I want my trainer, and friend back..." said Lord's voice. It began to fade, until I couldn't hear it anymore. His words left me in thought. I count give up. Not now. Not after I've accomplished so much.

A little while later...

With everyone's voices out of my head, I walked to the park on the island. The park had a small dock with railing on it. I leaned against the railing. This place reminded me of Rosy and Duna, probably because they kissed me here. Maybe I could talk to Duna tomorrow. She was the more understanding of the two. Plus, I knew she wouldn't run around screaming that I'm back...

The next day...(Herpaderp)

Duna's POV...

I heard a knock on the metal door. I signed, I would have to remember to yell at the guards for letting someone get to my private quarters. Not even Raptin could get in, and Dynal respected my privacy. The only person who could get here unnoticed is dead. Tears brimmed my green eyes, and threatened to fall. The knocking came again, brining me back to the world. I walk to the door, an opened it. There stood a figure in with a hood covering his face. "May I come in?" He said. His voice was familiar. "Who are you? And why are you here?..." I hissed, threateningly. I raised my claws and jumped him. The next thing I knew, I was floored, my arms being held upward, a foot way on my back, between my shoulder blades pressing my breast and abdomen against the floor. I was pinned. I was about to cry for help, but the figure let go of one of my arms. With his free hand, he took the hood off, and threw it to the side. Then he pulled me up into a huge. I gasped, but realizing whom it was, I hugged back, except event harder. When we parted, I looked up into his red eyes, wait...red eyes? They were grey! "Your not Nick!" I yelled. I yelled, and nearly lunged at him again. "Yes he is." came a voice before I left the ground. I turned around 360 degrees and saw no one. "It's Nick's most trusted vivo. Lord." That was all I needed to hear. "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are your eyes red? How did lord speak to me?" I asked in a flurry of questions. "Slow down Duna. Let me explain. I got my red eyes from my super evolvers becoming part of me. I guess because Lord was the first, I got his elemental power. Why Lord spoke to you, and how he does it, I have no idea. I went to..."

(Read the other story, in the crossovers to understand.)

One story later...

"And that's how I ended up here." Nick said. Then I launched myself onto him in a hug. "I can't believe you didn't say something to Kayla. I hope you can talk to her soon." I said sympathetically. "I have no right to interfere with her love life. I can hope she breaks up with Matthew, but otherwise, I'll just have to learn to live with it." He replied, and then sighed. "I'm so sorry, Nick. Don't worry, love will find you." I said. "But it's good to have you back, and alive." I said. "You should show the world that you're alive and kicking." I suggested I said as a small smile fund it's way onto my face. "I'm going to do that, after I beat the current champion." Nick said. My smile widened. "That's the Nick I know." I said. "I came here because I wanted you to know I'm still around, because I trust you the most out of everyone." He said. "All I need is a place to regroup," he continued. "Normally, I would allow you to stay here with me." I started. "But because you need support, I'll provide it. I'm gonna help you. The current champion is strong. You would be able to beat her after a fight, with me on your side? It would be a shutout. She wouldn't stand a chance." I finished. "She?" He asked. "Yeah, Victoria. She's known for her powerful counter attacks. That's how she got to her current status. Lord would be able to power through with ease. After all, your vivo's are by far the most powerful on the island. Maybe even the world." I said. "Thanks. Just for that, I'm going to not use law of the jungle." Said the voice again. "It's funny, we're the only ones who can hear him." Nick stated. "I bet it's because I'm the descendant of the dinosaurs." I said. "That would explain it." he replied. "Anyway, with my suppor, Lord would be able to not just power through the counters, he would 'one hit kill'" as humans would say." I said. "Well, let's go! To Earth!" Nick yelled. I chucked at his enthusiasm, and walked next to him. "Let's get off this flying hunk of space metal." I said. "Let's." He said back. I grabbed his hand, and activated the potable teleporter I had. Then, a bright light enveloped my vision...

To be continued!

**Okay, please review. I will be updating soon, so look out for the next chapter. Anywho, you guys have no idea how much better I write when I get a review and a little constructive critisizm. This chapter was nearly twice as long as my last few!**


	2. Duna, what are you up to now?

**Review by: SupernalGodzilla**

**Q: "Is this story what I think it is; is it a Duna X Main Character? (Oh I do hope so)"**

**A: "I'm not sure myself. I'm toying with the idea of having a love triangle between Duna, Nick, and Kayla. I'm not sure who will win out though. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I'm still toying with the order and events that will occur." **

**I'll tell you what, if you guys PM me a character that you create, I will add it into the story. Please add a physical description, age, gender (Male/Female), and a bio. I also want to know what you want that character to be part of in the story. The more you guys feed me ideas, whether it be through a character of a plot device (Something to add to the story), then I will use it. Credit will be given, and reviews will be added in the section above, that is, unless you don't want me to. Just send me a PM if you don't want me to. Anyway, I bet you're tired of this boring old authors note. On with the story!**

The light faded, and me ad Duna were in the middle of the island town center. Children were running around, and adults were shopping. Duna and I, being the only 16 year olds in the area, made me slightly awkward, but I pushed it aside. A man in his early thirties walked up to us, he was obviously an advertiser. "There's a new tournament coming up. If you win, you get a shot at the champion title!" he told us. "You decided to come back at the perfect time," said Duna. "I've always been lucky." I said, and flashed a toothy smile. I noticed my canine teeth were longer and sharper than normal. Must be another change. "You know, people are gonna figure out your identity if I keep calling you Nick. We'll have to call you a different name. How's Red?" she asked. "Fine with me. As long as I get to call you Blue!" I said back. She chuckled at this and said "Sure. Whatever you want, Red." she said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, I got a text. "Hey, Nick! Was wondering if u could help me train 4 the battles that are coming up. I'm in the common room of the coliseum. Thx! :)" is what it said. It was from Kayla. "Hey Blue, you know the girl I told you about earlier? I told her I might help her train. Then I smoked her boyfriend, and he didn't want me helping her. I guess she got his permission, or snuck away for me to help. Should we? She's new. She doesn't know about 'me'." I said. "Sure. As long as you don't battle her boyfriend again, should he be there." Duna, or Blue replied. "Okay, let's go." I said.

One walk later...

"Where are you?" I texted Kayla, it was a bit weird considering that Duna was looking over my shoulder and reading my texts. "right infront of u" was her response.

(Yes, I know infront isn't actually a word. So I spelt it wrong purposely. It's actually spelt "In front")

I looked up and saw Kayla sitting on a bench smiling. She had been giving me directions on where she was this entire time. I looked at the parks name and my mouth dropped. This was where I found my . (At the beginning of the original fossil fighters, you dig up that Spinax from the one little digging area because that one person teaches you how to dig. That place.) "You could've just told us where you were. I told Kayla. "I know, but I like to play games." She said, and smiled. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?" She said, pointing to Duna. I turned to look at her, only to find her in her hologram human form. Before I could answer, Duna did it for me. "Yes, I am." She said, and smiled. Deciding to play along, I put my arm around her waste. "We've been together for three years now." I lied. Well, technically, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. We have been together for three years, but not as boyfriend/girlfriend. "So, what do you want to learn?" Duna asked. "Well, my Miasaur only knows dainty punch. I don't know how to teach her different moves. After seeing you battle, I saw how vivosaur should fight, But Mia can barely punch correctly!" She told me in a half yell. "Calm down," I told her. "In order to make a vivosaur, you need to train it." I said. To prove my point, I placed my hand on my chest and then on the ground. Kashin materialized. It's long serpentine body was curled up like a rattlesnake. "This is Kashin. I have trained him extremely hard and long. Now, nothing can stand in his way. Kashin, stand down. Kayla, release Mia." I told her. She obeyed and tossed out the coin, which materialized into the pink hadrosaur that it was. "Now, Mia is a support vivos-" I started. "It is used to heal itself and it's allies. It has weak attacks, but can regenerate your allies health well." Duna interrupted. "Yes, what she said." I said, motioning to Duna. "By the way, I never got your name." Kayla said to Duna. "Just call me Blue." Duna said back. "Anyway, Kayla, I'm going to put Kashin on your side, and Lord is going to attack him. I want you to use a healing move on Kashin to heal him." I yelled to her from the other side of the field. "Alright, lets go!" She yelled back. I summoned Lord and sent him a message. "Okay, Lord, I want you to punch Kashin. His defense should keep him up, but we want Kayla to train her Miasaur." I told him telepathically. "Fine." The hulking lava colored animal replied. "Nick, you owe me big time." Said another voice. I recognized the accent easily. Before Kayla could react, Lord Rushed forward, and smashed his fist into Kashin's chest. Not only did it strike hard with a critical hit, Kashin was nearly out. Lord had been trained to never let up, and Kashin was struggling to get up. This would get very dangerous very fast. "Kayla! Heal Kashin!" Duna yelled from the sidelines. Kayla was struck with fear by Lord's might. My guess was that she was afraid that once Lord was done with Kashin, it would turn on her Mia, which would be luck to escape alive. " Lord! STOP!" I yelled. Luckily, the powerful fist stopped centimeters from Kashin's face. The blood red claws that protruded from Lords wrist were on either side of the sea monster's face. Upon realizing what he had nearly done, Lord pulled his fist away with great speed, and grabbed Kashin with his free hand, hoisting the serpent up so that it's flipper was on his back. In doing so, he provided support for his heavily injured friend. "I'm so, so sorry…" I heard Lord's voice say. "I'm fine, really." Came Kashin's. I smiled, knowing they were still on good terms. "I still can't believe that I nearly killed you." Lord said again. "I can't believe that Kayla didn't act to try to help you." I said telepathically to both of them. "Should I eat her?" Lord replied. "I don't think that'll get him anywhere but jail." Said Kashin. "True point." Lord said. They both faded and returned to me. "Wow Lord, you one hell of a powerhouse." I heard another, new voice, say. This one was female, like Omias. "How did you even see me?" I heard Lord say. "I saw through Nick's eyes. Just about all of us here did." I heard the voice say again. "Who is that?" I said. "Well, I'm dark brown, almost as big as lord, and I have been waiting to fight for a while now," It said. "Giga Allos?" I guessed. "Wrong. I'm Giga Spinax." Said the voice. "Okay then, if your gonna flirt with Lord, do it so me and everyone else cant hear it." I replied lamely. "Hmph." She said. I could've storm I felt her storm off… I turned my attention to Duna, who looked at me, and shook her head. "She heard us?" Came the Russian voice. "Yep. She heard us." I replied telepathically to Heracules. Duna winked at me and walked away. I don't know if it was me or not, but I swear she was trying to pull some curves on me, and more than usual. "Hey, Lord…" I said. "What?" He replied dryly. "I think I have the same problem as you…" I told him. "And what problem would that be?" He asked, with a hint of humor in his voice. "I think an evolved dinosaur loves me." Lord chuckled and his presence slowly faded from my mind. "I heard that!" I heard Duna yell from wherever she was going. The only thing I heard afterward was laughter from my "friends" in my head for the next minute or two. Once they finished, I turned back to the clearing where Kayla was supposed to be. "Alright, class dismi-" I started, but when I looked around, Kayla was gone. "Ssed…" I finished. I looked around, but could find her anywhere. I sighed. Nobody was around. Just me. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I ran in the general direction of Duna's path, only to end up in the center of town. She had completely gone. Which was surprising considering it's not hard to spot her normally. Then again, she was wearing her hologram disguise. "NOPE." I heard another voice in my head say. It earned a few chuckles. "Shut up." I told them. Not bothering to identify the jokester's identity. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow…" I muttered, and ventured back to the hotel.

**Third person POV…**

That night, Nick couldn't sleep again. He ventured down to the same park and looked out onto the water. There was always something special about Vivosaur Island. Everything seemed calm for a while, until there was a soft pitter-patter of steps. He turned around, but could find nothing. He had the sinking feeling something was near though. He pushed himself off the park's rail and began walking around the normally busy, but now dead silent shopping square. He turned the corner of the fossil, which server as the centerpiece of the square. And he slowly began to hear people talking. He couldn't get a clear view, but something about them gave him a bad feeling…

**Cliffhanger over here! I'm evil! Haha, anyway, if you want to be part of the story, let me know through a comment of PM. Questions or normal reviews will be posted in the authors note section at the top of the story. And, as always, REVIEW!**


	3. Journey Back to the Top

**Whatsup guys! Behold chapter three! It's actually longer than the first chapter. Anyway, the reason for slow updates is I've been really busy. So for a little while, updates will be few and far between. Still, reviews do help. Again, sorry for the shortage of updates.**

**Nick: Another new chapter? I'm not getting paid enough.**

**Duna: Your not getting paid at all.**

**Nick: Touché.**

**Kayla: How come I'm barely in this story?**

**Me: Don't worry; I'll put you in more in the next chapter.**

**Kayla: YAY!**

**Nick: O.O chill out.**

**Me: Duna, you're sitting the next one out.**

**Duna: *****Sighs***

**Nick: I get all the girls! *Then proceeds to be beaten up by both Duna and Kayla***

**BEGIN!**

"Somebody's watching us." Said one of the voices. All three began to search for me. I stayed frozen. My vivosaurs could easily do away with them, by the looks at least. However, quantity can overwhelm quality. Lord, as strong as he is, couldn't fight an army. Eventually, they ran off. I couldn't catch up, but I knew something was wrong. The one who sensed me sounded vaguely familiar...

The next morning...

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-" came an alarm clock. It's annoying and rather loud noise was cut off. For most, it would've signaled a new day for most of the fighters on the island. For one however, it did not. "Why do I always leave it at seven am...?" groaned Nick. "Because your lazy." came another voice. Nick immediately sat up from his laying position on the bed. "What the fu- Kayla! What are you doing in here!" I yelled. "I came to get you. The door was open, so I thought you were awake," she said. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "About half an hour." she replied. "Stalker..." I mumbled. She perked up at that comment, hearing it. "What'd you say?" she said. Raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing! I said I needed to talk to my fried Chalker! That's it!" I said, trying to cover up my mistake. "I'll be out in a minute. Let me get dressed and ready. Meet me in the lobby?" I asked her. "Sure." she said, smirked and walk toward the elevator. As I got dressed, and ready for the day, I heard a news flash on the TV, which I left on. "Breaking news!" it chimed. "New criminal organization, dubbed, 'The Forgotten' has been recognized. As they rise to power, what are they planning to do!" said a female reporter. I scoffed at their story. "If they were a real threat, they wouldn't be sounding like that," I commented. Suddenly, the camera turned to the new chief of police on the island. "This is not a drill. These criminals are very serious. They are demanding that vivosaurs be released. Every month, they are threatening to take a major in fossil battler, and kill him or her. We are working as hard as we can to stop them, and I regret to inform you, that Joe Wildwest... Has passed..." My heart skipped a beat. Joe had helped me so much...and he was dead? Just like that? I looked at the TV, before turning it off, and walking out the door. After a short wait, I met Kayla in the lobby. She must've noticed my distraught state. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You know the owner of the other island, Ribular town and the ones surrounding it?" "Yeah, Joe Wildwest. I don't see why that's so import-," she began. But I cut her off. "Joe Wildwest is dead! He was a close friend of mine. He even saved me a few times! He was MURDERED!" I basically yelled at her. By the time I was finished, people all over the lobby were watching me. Except to them, it was a strange young man in a hood yelling at an attractive girl. "You know, you're just like Matthew sometimes. I didn't know that!" She said, and ran off. I tried catching her, but damn, she was fast! "Nice going, jerk." I heard someone say. My posture slumped, and I walked out of the hotels lobby. I walked down to the stadium, and just hung out around the lobby there. I couldn't go and fight, someone would figure me out if I did. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned. There stood Duna, in human form because of her disguise machine. She looked at me. Green meeting red. "I'm so sorry, Nick." She whispered. I hugged her. "Thanks, this means a lot." I said. "No problem. That's what friends are for." She said, I thought I heard her trip at the word friends, but I couldn't tell. She gave me a small smile, "What are we doing today?" She said, still looking at me. "Well, I thought about entering a tournament, I'll try my best to keep myself hidden, but it won't be easy," I said. "Nick, just wear a mask." She said, giving me a 'Did you seriously not think of that' face. I face-palmed at my own stupidity. "Blue and her wizard ideas." I said. "I am a more evolved species," She said smirking. "Shutup." I hissed. The problem was, I literally hissed when I said it. "Nick, what the heck was that?" she inquired. I blinked in surprise at myself. "What's happening to me?" I said to myself. "Well, I bet that having some of us in you are affecting that." I heard O-Raptor Fiend say. I preferred to just call him Fiend though. Ever since I evolved him, he was surrounded by a dark aura. Something was off about him. He reminded me of Cicero from Skyrim. (If you've got far enough into the dark brotherhood quest line to the point where you've gotten Shadowmere, you'll know what I mean.) Friendly at first, but a bit off, then, when you least expect it, he looses it. The sadistic way he fought at the point of when he cracks and goes insane, on the enemy or ally, was disturbing. I wasn't sure if it was because he was naturally disobedient, or mentally unstable. I guessed the later. As soon as I heard Fiend's voice I cringed. He didn't have an accent that I could tell, but he did sound like the average crazy torturer from a hotter movie, a better guess would be the Joker, a higher pitch than most males, but far creepier. "I guess have so many of US is affecting you..." his voice was starting to creep me out. However, I was saved by Lord, I could easily distinguish Fiend's higher voice from Lord's gruff one. "Okay, you've made your point. Why don't you go and train a little bit." Lord said. "I will go to train, goodbye, Nickolas..." He said. Then laughed. "Thanks for the save," I said to Lord. "No problem." Lord said. I felt him fade and the next thing I knew, Duna was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked, and pushed her hand away. "You alright?" she said, "You zoned out a little there. You looked a bit creped out." She said in a caring tone. " It's, it's nothing." I said. She looked at me strangely for a moment before brushing it off. "So what kind of mask should I wear?" I said, trying to change the subject. "A full body one." she replied. It was my turn to look at her weirdly. "My disguising machine. You know, the only reason I look like a human right now and not a dinosaurian," she said flatly. "Riiiight..." I said, feeling stupid. "Follow me," she said. I complied, and she led me behind the stadium, and beamed us up to her ship. The same bright white light enveloped my vision as before, and before I knew it, I was in Duna's room. "So who do you wanna look like?" she asked me. "I dunno, a random person. Can't you just give me some clothes, like a hood and something to cover my face?" I suggested, not really wanting to look like someone else. She sighed, and threw me some dinosaurian clothing. Unlike her, Raptin, and Dynal's clothing, I got some Crome colored clothing. Its hood covered most of my head, and ended in a point that shadowed my eyes. It looked similar to the assassin hood from assassins' creed in shape. The pants were also different. They looked similar to jeans, except they were a couple shades darker that the crime hood. As soon as I put them on, Duna shook her head in approval, and handed me one last thing. It looked like a black bandanna. "Wrap this around your neck so that it covers your mouth and noes." she instructed. I did as she said, and found that it was easy to break in, and was also comfortable. "What is this made out of?" I inquired, my curiosity about the strange clothing getting the better of me. "It's actually a metal," Duna said. "It's an alloy, extremely light, but also very flexible. It morphs back into shape, like what you humans call a 'stress ball'. I don't know who invented it, but I know that only important people in the Dinosaurian Empire wear it." She explained. "Huh," I said. "It's an honor." I said and bowed. She laughed lightly at that little show. "Now if only us humans knew how to make the stuff..." I muttered. " You ready to go?" Duna asked me. "Sure, let's." Duna replied.

A few hours later...

"Here we have him! Let's all welcome the newest rising star! He's dark, mysterious, and he doesn't like to use his real name. Here's Red!" Ty Ranno yelled into the microphone in the announcer studio. The crowd in the seats erupted into cheering.

"Any idea what Red's team will be like, Ty?" said Trip Cera. "No idea, but rumors say he is strong. Let's hope he can take his opponent," said Ty. Nick walked put of the shadows of the stadium contender room. He took his spot on the stadium, and waited. "HERE'S JACKIE!" Trip yelled into the mike. "Now, Red will have to face his first opponent. Let's see how he does." Ty said. Down on the field, a referee was addressing the two. "Okay, I want a good clean fight. No cheating. Ready? Go!" The ref yelled, and ran to the sidelines. Jackie threw her medals into the field, and a Carcharodontosaurus, Spinax, and Kryptops materialized. I placed my hand on my chest, and I felt the fire symbol on it heat up. You can probably guess whom I chose. I placed my hand on the ground and the earth cracked slightly, red shined out and Lord materialized. "Whatsup." He said plainly. He was barely paying attention to his opponents. "Alright, so you want me to fight, sure. Who fir-Oof!" Lord said as the Carchar rammed him. "Okay, now it's personal!" Lord yelled. He gave a swift uppercut to the Carcha's head, knocking it upwards, then span to add momentum to his finisher. With his other arm, he raked the sabers on his wrists across the offending vivosaur's stomach. The creature cried out in pain before turning back into a medal. Lord them turned his attention to the Spinax and Kryptops. The Spinax lunged, and grabbed hold of Lord's shoulder. Using its strong jaws, it bit down as hard as it could. Lord grunted in pain, and decided to return the favor. He grabbed the Spinax's neck, and pried it's jaws off his body. The Kryptops also lunged, but was stopped before it could do any damage. Lord had lifted the Spinax up and pile drove it into the Kryptops, incapacitating them both, and sending them back to their medals. "Well I'll be a hairless babies left toe!" Trip said. "Red took down all three of Jackie's vivosaur's with one!" Ty said, both genuinely impressed and surprised. "Peace." Lord said, more to me than anyone else, than faded, and went back to me. Jackie came over, and congratulated me. "Congrats. Can I, at least know who you are?" She said. I shook my head no. "I'm sorry. But for now, It's nice to see you again." I said. Jackie tilted her head in confusion, shrugged, and walked away. Duna walked up to me and kissed his cheek. "The first step back to stardom is always the longest. Congratulation Nick..." She whispered to me and smiled. I had a big goofy grin at that and laughed. It was like I was starting all over again.

3rd person...

Nick had done well; he had taken his first step back to stardom. However, there was a man at the top of the stadium. Quietly observing. After a minute or so, he held up a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "New target acquired. Over." he said into it, and then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked out of view...

**Okay, I need you; you, you, and I definitely need you to review. You tell me to do something, and I do it. You asked me if It was a Duna X Main character fanfic, and guess what I did? I started dropping hints. Review!**


	4. A fight,a win,a dinner,andCherokee?

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." -Walter Winchell

"IT BURNS!" Duna yelled. She was in her battle form and decided to hit Lord with a blast of water. Big mistake. Lord, being a very vengeful being at times, returned the favor with twice the ferocity, and engulfed her with flames. Not only did it physically harm her, heck I could feel the heat from 60ft away, but he also managed to set her on fire. "Stop drop'n roll!" I yelled to her, instead, Kashin decided to hose her down. Although this is morally wrong, it was funny to see her run around like that. "Had it coming..." I heard Lord growl. "You guys stay here and keep training while I take Duna to the hospital," I told them. "Just saying, that was really funny." Kashin said, and snickered. I walked over to Duna and picked her bridal style. She was physically scorched, but the flames were long gone. "Am I alive?" I heard Duna say. "Yeah, you are, but barely." I told her. "Uhhhhh..." I heard her grunt, before she passed out again.

And hour or so later...

"Why don't you have that kind of ferocity in battle?" I asked Lord, rhetorically. "Because I don't give them the chance to hose me with a powerful blast of water." He responded, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Well, Duna's in the hospital for the next three days because of that little incident. What do you have to say?" I asked him, I was very peeved that he hurt Duna. "I gave you more time to make up with that girl." He said in response. I stopped dead in my tracks because of that one. I had yelled at her because of something that happened, she had no fault in it, and I exploded at her. "Your right..." I said sadly. "Lordy's always right!" I heard the small super evolvers chime in my head. "But that doesn't excuse you for hurting Duna. Lord just shook his head, and continued turning a boulder into pebbles.

POV change: Kayla...

"I can't believe he yelled at me," I told Matthew. We were both at the many Café's of the island. (Since the first game, it's become much more developed) "Well, he's a prick," Matthew said back. "We'll, I wouldn't say that, he had a close friend die. I'm not surprised at his reaction, but the way he took it out on me was wrong," I replied. "Well, I still don't like him. Gigan is still recovering from the uppercut his Lord gave him," Matthew said. "Well, you kinda asked for it," I countered. "Who's side are you on!" Matthew sniped. "Yours, but you shouldn't be so ugly about people who are friends with me." I said. "Aww, you know it's just because I lo-," Matthew started, but he was interrupted. "Out of the way! Coming through!" the unknown person yelled. I heard a loud crash, and when I looked to my left, there was Nick, managing to go face first into an empty seat, at an empty table. I looked directly ahead of him, and there was his Lord in all his glory. The creature looked like it was about to kill someone, not that I'd be surprised if he did. I began to he up out of my seat to check if he was okay, but surprisingly, Matthew bet me to it. Matthew hated Nick, why would he be nice to him now? "You alright?" I heard him say. "I've been better..." I heard Nick reply. "GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWLLLL!" I heard his Lord roar. Then it faded, and went back to Nick. Unlike most of the island, who had seen Nick's match, I was to mad at him to go, and hadn't seen Lord fade back into him before. I rushed to Nick, and helped him sit into his seat. I noticed his red eyes were silted like a cat's. "What are you...?" I whispered. Matthew waited next to me in case of anything. "I'm the same thing you are." He said, and began to get up. I pushed him back down, and asked him again, this time more venomously. "What. Are. You." "I am the same person you met on your first day here." He hissed. I blinked. He actually hissed while saying this. He then forced me off him, and when Matthew tried to get him, he was simply pushed off his balance. "I came to apologize for yelling at you," He stated. "But not for you to play the good cop bad cop game with me." He said. He crossed his arms and glared at me, and Matthew simply got up and sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done that," I said, motioning to what just happened. Nick sighed. "It's alright, but some things must remain confidential at the moment." "Hey, I'm higher up than you now!" I said, trying to spark up another conversation. "Yeah? How so?" He replied. "I am a fighter level two now." I said, and smirked. "Yeah, well I'm only level one. Good thing your ahead of me. Otherwise I'd have to beat you earlier." He said, confidence and arrogance in his voice. "Yeah? Well I challenge you!" I said without thinking. "Remember who you're talking to here." Nick said, and smirked. My confidence pretty much died once he said that. Nick beat Matthew in seconds, and Matthew usually beat me. However, I did get stronger since Matthew fought Nick. "I still wanna fight! Here's the deal. You win. We go to Club Vivo. Matthew and me pay. You lose you pay. And No lord." I said, my confidence returning. Nick hesitated for a second, as if somebody was talking to him, but he still made a response. "Your on." He said, and then smirked.

Nick's POV...

"I still wanna fight! Here's the deal. You win we go to Club Vivo. Matthew and me pay. You lose you pay. And No lord." Kayla challenged, her confidence returning. "Damn it!" I heard lord said. "Your on." I said, and then smirked.

3rd person, 2 hours later

"Look's like Red's back for round two! Let's see how he does against the challenger, Kayla!" Trip said into the mike. "Let's size up the fighters," Ty said, "Nick's going to be using a V-Ripper and Shenliu. Ripper has high speed and evasion, while Shenliu has power and defense. On Kayla's side, we have a Giganotosaurus, Miasaurus, and a pteranodon. A great combination I might add." Ty finished.

"Fight hard." Nick said. As he said this, earth, and wind symbols lit up on his chest, and he released the powerful super evolvers; V-Ripper snapped its crocodile like jaws and swiped its saber-like claws. Shenliu lifted it's massive foot and brought it down, cracking the ground under its foot. "Let's win this!" Kayla yelled, then threw her medals out. The Giganotosaurus, being the biggest of the three roared, expecting a smaller opponent, but seeing something near three times larger like Shenliu made him back up in fear. The other two did the same. "Begin!" yelled the ref. V-Ripper sprang into action. Vicious claws met soft flesh of the Giga and ripped and slashed in a ferocious manner, only to be healed by Mia. "You want me to do the finisher?" Shenliu asked Nick. "Do it." Nick replied. Shenliu nodded and brought up it's two front legs, and smashed them on the ground. Rocks jutted out of the ground and weird angles, smashing Giga and Mia, and injuring Ptera, who managed to fly out of the way. V-Ripper jumped to the side of the attack, managing to come out unscathed. "SCATTER YOU LITTLE FLEES!" Shenliu roared, then placed his tail on the ground waiting for V-Ripper to do why Nick had planned for them to do. Ripper ran up the tail at great speed, and jumped off Shenliu's head to get to Ptera. In a last ditch effort, Kayla ordered the Ptera to do a whirlwind. It launched Ripper away, but not before he landed a hit. Ptera went down, and Nick was victorious.

1 hour later Nick's POV...

"So, how's that deal holding up? I asked Kayla. "Shut up and walk." she said in a humorous manner. Soon we reached Club Vivo, which was meant for fossil fighters level two or up along with their guests. I ended up being Kayla's guest, and we were seated at one of the tables close by a stage meant for Karaoke. I picked up a menu, trying to choose my dinner. Although I wasn't paying, I wasn't going to get anything expensive. The menu was new to me. Even though I was once "THE BIG THING" I had never visited this place. Being the bottom of the food chain was a bit of a wake-up call for me. "So, do you know about this place, at all?" Lord asked me. "No, I don't." I said rather bluntly. "Well, there is an area meant for vivosaurs to roam and relax without being in medals, but no fighting. Turn around." He told me. I turned my head, and sure enough, there it was. There was about 70 vivosaurs in the area, and it was big enough for the vivosaurs to roam with ease. I got up and walked to the pen, and released Lord. "Remember. No fighting. If you set anything on fire, your gonna be in a lot of trouble." I scolded Lord. "All right mother." he said sarcastically, then walked away to talk with some other fire types. I walked back to Kayla and Matthew, who surprisingly, had mellowed out and wasn't the jerk he was when I first met him. "So you know the rules of this place right?" Matthew asked me. "No, what?" I questioned. "The new guys have to go and karaoke for a song, and if the crowd likes you enough, you could be chosen to do it again. The spotlight will shine on you, and that means its your turn." he said, then smirked. The boy on the stage had a great voice, and was just finishing his song. The songs were a bit sad actually. As soon as he was done, the whole building went dark, and the spotlight shone out. It went in random directions before landing on me. I sighed, and got up out of my chair. I jumped onto the stage, and chose a song, they nodded at me in approval, and I walked to the microphone, and took it in my hands, and began to sing.

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

I was scared. What if I couldn't sing well? What if I sounded bad?

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go?

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

I looked at audience, they were smiling, and a few of the vivosaurs were against the fence. A few of the fire vivosaurs had fire in their hands, and we're waving it back and fourth like candles.

Have you ever had the feelin' that you was bein' had?

Don't that sh*t there make you mad? They treat you like a slave

Put chains all on your soul and put whips up on your back

They be lyin' through they teeth, hope you slip up off your path

The crowd was now putting up phones with ilighter up and shining.

I don't switch up, I just laugh, put my kicks up on they desk

Unaffected by they threats, then get busy on they 'ss

See, that's how that Chi-Town made me, that's how my daddy raised me

That glitterin' may not be gold, don't let nobody play me

If you are my homeboy, you'll never have to pay me

Go on and put your hands up when times is hard, you stand up

L-U-P the man, 'cause the brand that the fans trust

So even if they ban us, they'll never slow my plans up

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

The crowd liked me, I could tell. So I put more passion into my voice.

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

One in the air for the people ain't here

Two in the air for the father that's there

Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto

Four for the kids that don't wanna be there

None for the one's tryin' to hold them back

Five in the air for the teachers not scared

To tell those kids that's livin' in the ghetto

That the one's holdin' back that the world is theirs

Yeah, the world is yours, I was once that little boy

Terrified of the world, now I'm on a world tour

I will give up everything, even start a world war

For these ghetto girls and boys, I'm rappin' 'round the world for

Africa to New York, Haiti, then I detour

Oakland out to Auckland, Gaza Strip to Detroit

Say hip hop only destroy, tell 'em look at me, boy

I hope your son don't have a gun and never be a D-boy

How ironic, I have been to most of those places. I've been in a world tour before also. This would be more than just a song. It would be a reminder of another time.

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

So no matter what you been through, no matter what you into

No matter what you see when you look outside your window

Brown grass or green grass, picket fence or barbed wire

Never ever put them down, you just lift your arms higher

Raise 'em 'til your arms tired let 'em know you here

That you struggling, survivin', that you gon' persevere

Yeah, ain't nobody leavin', nobody goin' home

Even if they turn the lights out, the show is goin' on

Most of the new fighters smiled at that verse.

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

Alright, already, the show goes on

All night 'til the morning, we dream so long

Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go

Just remember when you come up, the show goes on

The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles, and yells. The vivosaurs were roaring in approval, and everyone seemed happy. "You know what that means!" the announcer said. I grinned, and went to choose my next song. The band nodded again. This was a fan favorite for the bachelors. I took up the mike, and began to sing my final song. I knew I was good now, so I had confidence.

This is the clock upon the wall,

This is the story of us all,

This is the first sound of a newborn, child,

Before he starts to crawl,

This is the war that's never won,

This is a soldier and his gun,

This is the mother waiting by the phone,

Praying for her son

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all,

Blocked by the governmental wall,

We are the scientists inside the lab,

Just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking, inside, I'm high up and dry

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Remind us all of what we used to be,

Confess to me, every secret moment,

Every stolen promise you believed!

Confess to me, all that lies between us!

All that lies between you and me...

We are the boxers in the ring,

We are the bells that never sing,

There is a title we can't win no matter

How hard we might swing

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Remind us all of what we could have been! We could have been!

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Remind us all of what we could have been! Could have been!

I opened my eyes, and grinned as te crowd erupted again. I laughed and jumped off the stage, and sat down. I got several pats on the back, and a few numbers. I shook my head, and watched the next performer come up to the stage. I felt like I was on cloud nine now. I looked to Kayla who simply smiled, and Matthew was giving me the thumbs up. 'Not so bad after all...' I thought to myself, and smiled.

Lord's POV...

I was released into the pen, I surveyed my surroundings, and my guess was that the pen was about two miles of area, easily enough for 70 or so vivosaurs to be in at once. From what I could see, there were about 17. I took a step forward, and walked to the area where the fire types were. When I arrived, I noticed that there was a small pool of water, roughly about 10ft deep, and about 70ft long. Meant for relaxation. Inside the pool, there was a Gorgosaurus relaxing in the water, surrounding it were several Nychus. Several other fire types were around the area as well. I walked to the water. Not giving any heed to the warning growls of the Nychus as I approached the water. I dipped my nose next to the water, and sniffed it. I smelt sulfur, great for your skin, but horrible for the body if ingested. "New guy huh? Well, I'll tell you now. Around here, I'M the boss."The Gorgosaurus said without opening its eyes. It had no idea what I was. "What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" I said, taunting the carnivore. Then I turned around to face another vivosaur. This one was female, and at that. She wasn't part of the bully group either, at least, not by the looks of it. From what I could tell, the bullies were each rank 12-14. Not as strong as a rank 20 like me, but strong enough. This female was only about rank 4 or 5. "What are you doing?" she whispered up to me. "Standing up for myself. I'm twice his size. I'm not scared of him." I said bluntly, and pushed past her. When I saw a comfortable spot, I sat down next to a Amargo. "Sup." he said. His voice was very laid back, like one of those human skaters. I nodded to him and began sharpening my wrist claws. After a few minutes of doing so, that female Rex came to me again. "What are you doing?" She said, tilting her head. "Sharpening my claws." I replied, not looking away from the red appendages on my wrists. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you?" She asked. I sighed, and said "Take a seat, this could be a while." Then I explained to her that I was once a , and about my transformation, and about my past fights, and about my friend and master Nick. "What's your name?" She asked. "Nick calls me by Lord, but I am called Reaper by my fellow vivosaurs. Refer to me by what you wish." I said, and clanged my claws together, signifying I was done with my story and sharpening. "My name's Wildfire." She told me. She then looked up, and to the gate, her owner was at the fense waiting for her. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, alright?" She said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Alright." I said, and chuckled. She then ran off and became a medal for her master. However, it wasn't just her that had my attention near the gate, vivosaurs were lighting up their hands with fire, at least the fire ones were, while others were bobbing their heads or stomping their feet in a tune. I stood up, and walked over to see what all the hoopla was about. When I reached the pen barrier, and peeked my head into the opening, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Nick, singing his heart out in the stage. The crowd loved him. Heck, he had universal appeal. Even us vivosaurs like him. I cracked a smile, and lit some fire in my hands, and waved it back and forth like humans did with candles at a football game. When his songs ended, I was called out my some other vivosaur. "Hey punk, over here!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see the Gorgo again. "What do you want?" I said flatly. "I want you to know your place here. I'm the boss; you're the new guy. You're supposed to respect me." He said and smirked. I smiled, showing my large and sharp teeth. "And what if I don't?" I said. "This!" He roared and charged me. I yawned, and placed my hand out, holding him back. I scratched my chest and leaned against him. When I was done, I locked my claws around his skull, and threw him away. He crashed in a heap on the ground, groaning. Coming back here would be great next time I came!

Nick's POV...

"Hey Lord!" I yelled to my rather titanic friend. "C'mon buddy we gotta go!" seconds after, a Gorgosaurus was thrown into my view, and Lord shortly followed. "Well, this little trip was interesting," He told me. "Well, I'll be glad to hear it later. But right now, we gotta go. Kayla and Matthew are waiting for us." I told him. "I'm comin' I'm comin'..." He said. He faded, and his form went back to me. "C'mon, Nick!" I heard Matthew yell. I ran off to catch up with him and Kayla. Tonight was a great night, two more days until Duna's out of the hospital...


	5. MOAR VIVOSAUR POV!

"Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid." – Franklin P. Jones

(Next day. Nick's POV...)

I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times, it was a new day. I got up and out of my bed, and went to the door's mail slot to see if I had anything worth reading. After sorting through the few letters I had, there was only one that caught my attention. It read:

"Dear fighter,

Level up battles will be from now until the end of the week. We hope this gives you enough time to prepare.

See you on the field!

NFFL (National Fossil Fighting League)"

I closed the letter, and got myself ready. As soon as I was done, I made my way out of the hotel and to the stadium. As soon as I reached the building and went in, I walked to the clerk. "I want to sign up for the level up battle." I told her. "Sure!" she told me. "When would you like to go?" She asked me. "As soon as possible," I told her. "And put me against the toughest opponent you have for the level 2's." I finished. "Are you sure?" She asked me. "I mean he's tough. But if your sure, I'll put you up against him. Your fight will start in 30 minutes." I nodded and began preparing myself, along with my vivosaurs. "Who wants to fight?" I asked them all. "Me." I heard Lugmos say. "Me!" Omias cheered. It had been a while since she had fought anyway. It was only fair she went. "Anyone else?" I asked. "Me." I knew who this one was also. It was Dimorph ace. All right, Lugmos, you provide support, Omias, you'll distract them, Ace, and you need to attack from behind. Got it? I'm going to let you guys go free form after that. Don't mess this up." I told them. "Red, to the field, I repeat, Red, to the field." A voice sounded through the stadium. I got up from the seat I was in, in the common room. Then, I walked toward the field door. It opened, and I stepped into the sunlight. "Let the fights begin!" Trip yelled.

(3rd person, Vivosaurs)

"You ready?" Omias asked Ace and Lugmos, Who were both on either side of her. "Born ready." Lugmos said, and positioned himself behind both Ace and myself. "Let's dance..." Ace growled. His eyes silted in anticipation of the upcoming battle, and he took flight, hovering off the ground. Omias nodded her head, showing the other two she was also ready to fight. "Let's..." Omias said, standing to the right of Ace, and in front of Lugmos. The other three vivosaurs on the opposing team were released. A Kronosaurus, Coelacanth, and Acrocanthasaurus stood proud. "Looky here, fresh meat," The Coelacanth said. "I hope you like having sand in your eyes..." the Acro said. The Krona merely snapped its huge jaws. "Fight!" the referee yelled. The Acro acted first, charging at both Ace and Omias. Acting fast, Omias charged herself. When the two met, Omias smashed her unicorn like horn(Poet and I didn't even know it!) into the Acro's underside. It roared in pain, and swiped it's arm, brutally clawing Omias' body. In doing so, Omias pulled back. While the two fought, Krona turned its attention to Lugmos, who had charged itself. It launched forward, with intent to kill. Only to be met by a massively powerful tail swipe, which knocked it, and Acro away. Although both were injured, neither we're defeated. Coelacanth charged itself and began raining hell down on Omias, and Lugmos using Fire Hurricane. However, Ace was absent. As it got ready for a second attack, it was stopped by a large shadow flying over it. "Firebird!" Nick yelled. As if on Que., Ace dove down, fully encased in flames like a Phoenix. Ace flew through the Coelacanth, Acro, and Krono, defeating the already heavily injured Krona, dealing a heavy blow to Acro, and severely injuring the Coelacanth. Finally, it was free form. Omias used power scale to equalize the energy between the five vivosaurs, while Ace used super quicken to speed up Lugmos. Then, Lugmos charged himself, and shot an orb of fire at both Acro and the coelacanth. Defeating them both. "Yeaaaah!" Ace roared. He did a victory corkscrew while doing a loop-de-loop. Lugmos splayed his massive fin by waving it back and forth. Omias simply breathed a large stream of fire. They soon began fading, and with one last nod to one-another, they faded completely and went back to Nick.

( Lord's POV)

Nick's mind was quite peaceful. It was truly a nice place. It reminded me of Easter Island actually. It was rather flat, with an amazing open fired, there were also deep lakes around, and big enough to house monsters like Kashin. There were also large mountains with jagged rocks and other obstacles perfect for those who were fast, or for those who could fly. There's a small forest in some parts, perfect for the smaller evolvers. The Giga trio usually lived at a mineral spring in the middle of a forest. Mapo King lived at the beach, and nobody knows where Fiend lives. Me however, everyone knows where I live. I live at the heart of a dormant volcano. The igneous rock that can be found there makes for a great punching bag. Except, it doesn't feel very good. How Nick created this vast expansion if land with his mind is beyond me. But if he created the volcano dormant, I reckon I'll stay dormant. Because I live in seclusion, I don't see many up here. However, Mapo King, the one who had contacted me a while before had told me of Omias, Ace, and Lugmos. He told me that they had been called upon and they needed to be pointed in the right direction in order to get back to where they live. I sighed to myself. I hated jobs like this. They were tedious, and shove wasted energy. After a few hours of walking down the mountain and through the flatlands, I reached them. At perfect timing I might add. They were just coming back to this world. Omias was confused at where she was, and Lugmos was giving me discombobulated looks. Ace just stood there, waiting for me to say something. "Ace, your home is in the mountains. Head west." I said, raising my arm, pointing the mountains general direction. Ace nodded and flew off. "Lugmos, Omias, your home is at the hot springs follow me." I told them. They nodded in response, and I began walking towards my home. They lived in an area that was on the path to mine. After another hour and a half of traveling the mountain, we reached the hot springs. Although hot, unlike most springs, the water was drinkable, but hot water isn't very quenching, in my opinion that is. "You are home. Goodbye." I told them. Then continued up the mountain, up to the mouth, and meditated. Next time it would be King's job...

(Nick's POV)

I decided to visit Duna for a little while. After all, it's was my vivosaurs fault she was in the hospital. Plus, she gets out tomorrow. I don't want her to get out of the hospital and come straight to me to tear me a knee one. For those of you who haven't seen a mad Duna, you also haven't seen hell on earth. The hospital wasn't far from the hotel, so I just decided to walk to the place.

(One short walk later)

I arrived, but the stupid nurse, or whatever their called at the counter wouldn't let me visit Duna. I was about to go in anyway, but I guess Duna had heard me from across the room. She called the nurse, and told her to let me in. She walked back to me and said, "Right this way, sir." She told me, and then proceeded to lead me ten feet to Duna's room, then entered when the nurse left. "Hey Nick." She said. Her body looked like it was badly sunburnt. However, her skin was no longer burnt black. I felt really bad that I thought it was funny, but I put that in the back of my mind for now. "Wow, you look much better," I told her. "Thanks, Dinosaurian healing abilities," She told me. "I bet your excited to get out of this place," I said. "Yeah, the food here is horrible. They don't even have good steak! It's like your eating cardboard!" She told me, then we both laughed. "Sorry for putting you in the hospital. Don't screw with me." I heard Lord say. Duna nodded, "He scares me." she said fearfully. "Yeah, he does to, sometimes..." I muttered. "Always bet on TL, assholes." Lord said, then faded. "He's got a colorful vocabulary," Duna commented. "Yeah..." I muttered. The conversation was awkward for a minute or so. However, I broke the silence. "I'm a level two fighter now." I said. "Really? That's wonderful! Only four more battles to go! And they get tougher. More fight!" Duna said, ecstatic about the news. "Or more fuel for the fire..." I said, indicating Lord's love of flames. "Visiting hours are over now, please say goodbye and come back later." The nurse said. I nodded, and turned back to Duna. "Looks like I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?" Duna nodded, and smiled. I walked out of her room, and shut the door silently. The walk back was silent for the most part. However, I was grabbed. An arm found its way around my neck, cutting off my air supply, while another covered my eyes. I panicked. Something I regret now. I elbowed the person in the stomach several times, and punched as best as I could. Sadly, it was in vain, and my consciousness began fading. My vision darkened, and everything went black.


End file.
